cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Eruiiku Iaculus
}}smoldrell |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell |- style="background:#000000" | Gender: | }Female |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }27 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }?? 2166 |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Pet Shop Employee |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Citadel |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Blue-Black/Yellow |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }4'11" |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Small/Thin |- style="background:#000000" | Character Status: | }Nothing out of ordinary. |} Euriiku was a young drell residing in the Zakera Ward of the Citadel. Her username on CDN was smoldrell, and she joined after snooping around for some entertainment. She dragged her best friend and coworker to the site with her. She worked at "Squeaks, Squeaks, Purrs, and Excetra" - a pet shop and kennel on the Citadel. She lived with her year-old son in a small apartment. Appearance Euriiku's scales are a blueish grey color, however, she has a yellow and orange underbelly marking starting at her neck all the way down to her heels. She also has black dotted markings. Her palms are a yellow color whereas the bottom of her feet are a reddish orange color. The further towards the ground her marking get, the more red they become. Her frills are mostly orange and yellow. She's under 5'0" and has a slim build. Her eyes are mostly a blue-black color with a faded yellow ring. She usually keeps her nails painted yellow or orange. Her sense of fashion doesn't differ much from a fitted shirt and pants. While at work, however, she wears button up shirts instead, with a blue-green apron as opposed to her coworkers tan one. He arms are most always covered, whether it be with underarmor or a long sleeve, and she usually has a pair of white mostly fingerless gloves. Biography Euriiku was born in 2166, the youngest of three girls. She still keeps in contact with her family, however she isn't as close with them as she would have liked. She hasn't visited them in a while, and she hopes they don't mind. She's a busy person, after all. Euriiku's parents were close with Naurial's, and they became really good friends growing up. She left Kahje around 22 with her current boyfriend at the time, and landed herself at an apartment on the Citadel. Roughly a year later, things became rocky between the two and Euriiku was eventually left alone to realize she would have a son to take care of by herself. The event left her a little shaken, after learning the news that her ex had passed on from Kepral's Syndrome - something she wasn't even aware of - and since then she's been a little bit nervous about her surroundings. Nasurial offered his help, though, and at current she works with him at the little pet shop, juggling her time between work and her son (occasionally at the same time), but she doesn't seem to mind. Relations * Nasurial Excetra - Having been best friend since they were just kids, Euriiku can nearly tell anyone Nasurial's favourite anything. Nasurial offered her a job when he started a pet store, and she hopped right aboard the pet shop. They're extremely important to each other. Trivia * Euriiku is based off of the Ringneck Snake. * She has been diagnosed with panic disorder. * Her son's name is Kero, who is based off of a black and white King Snake. * She's about as flexible as a piece of wood. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Forum Dwellers